A New Path
by I'ma Star Bro
Summary: When an ordinary kittypet stumbles upon the great RiverClan her life gets filled with obstacles. She's given a chance to become a warrior and gladly accepts. Can a soft kittypet survive the hardships of everyday clan life or return to her pampered lifestyle?


**This is my first time writing a Warriors story so please don't be too harsh. Onward we go! :)**

**Disclaimer: 13 Stripes On A Zebra owns nothing.**

* * *

Luna stared out the closed window, her dark green eyes intently watching the black pavement in front of her home. She knew her favorite house-folk would come walking out of a large yellow vehicle any minute now. Luna's pale gray ears perked up with excitement when the moment she'd been waiting for finally happened. A pink, hairless creature with brown fur on her head opened up the door. Luna turned and jumped off the windowsill landing delicately on a blue couch. She ran toward her house-folk, paws barely skimming the ground in her excitement. A purr rumbled from inside her throat as she rubbed against her owner in a loving manner. The house-folk smiled and reached down, grabbing Luna with her hairless paws and holding her close to her chest.

Luna wiggled out of her grasp and padded toward her small metal food bowl. She lightly pushed the bowl with her white muzzle and waited for food to come. "Oh please feed me tuna today. It's my favorite." She meowed eagerly. Her owner said something, but as usual Luna couldn't understand, but the tone in her voice sounded happy. Hard brown pellets fell into her bowl causing Luna to sigh, "Well, this is fine, too... I guess." She muttered, leaning down and taking a mouthful of the tasteless dry food. Taking one last drink of milk, she rushed out the door her person had just opened.

The warm sunlight hit her pale gray fur and warmed her up. She ran gleefully through her small fenced in garden area to the dark brown, wooden fence. "Come on, Luna. You're gonna make it this time." She whispered quietly to herself as reassurance. She usually can't jump high enough to get to the top of the fence, but today was different. She crouched down and lifted her hackles and pushed with all her strength. The wind in her fur felt nice before she smashed muzzle first into the hard fencing. "Eeep!" She yowled in pain and defeat at not only missing the fence, but hitting it.

"I know I'll get it tomorrow... hopefully." Luna meowed as she launched herself on a lawn chair and hopping to the top of the fence, "I don't think my muzzle can take another hit." She layed down and put her paws on her throbbing muzzle. She stood up and turned around once she heard the familiar 'thud' of her friend, Zoey. Zoey sat on her own fence gingerly licking one of her cream-colored paws. Her sky blue eyes gazed at Luna for a second before she spoke.

"Luna, sweetie, please move. You're blocking my sunlight, darling." Zoey meowed in her usual 'Imma-pedigree-and-you're-not' voice.

Luna pressed her ears aagainst her head and layed down, wrapping her very fluffy tail around her body. _'It is not just your sunlight...'_ she thought sourly but nicely meowed, "I'm sorry Zoey. Is this better?" She didn't want to start an argument, especially not with her only friend. She rested her head on her paws and gazed at her cream colored friend.

"Can I help you?" Zoey asked, a slight sting in her voice.

Luna visibly flinched ever so slightly before shaking her head and admiring the scenery on the other side of her garden. Her dark green eyes lit up as her gaze fell upon a beautiful blue flower. She looked at her friend, "I'll be back, Zoey." She told her friend, even though she knew she didn't care. She hopped off and landed in the green grass that led to the forest.

"Wow! The grass rreally is greener on the other side!" Luna muttered. "Aha, the pretty flower." She slowly padded toward it and nipped the stalk. "Got it!" She meowed cheerfully, the flower in her jaws muffled her voice. She began heading back to her garden when she heard pawsteps quickly advancing toward her, getting closer, and closer.

Luna looked around the clearing for a place to hide but couldn't find a spot. So she ran. She didn't know where she was going she was just blindly running through the forest. The trees, grass, flowers, everything was nothing but a blur as she ran. So she was pretty surprised when she ran muzzle first into another cat.

* * *

**So...? Was the first chapter any good? I hope I get some reviews! :) Sorry if it's short or has errors, I do everything from my phone :)**

**Will Luna make it back to her home? Who is this cat she ran into?**

**(Special thanks to my friend; XD-Woem, for help on this chapter)**


End file.
